


Paper Faces on Parade

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Subtle Implied Rape, Sweet Sam, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and the boys go to a Halloween masquerade ball in order to catch a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Faces on Parade

   “Why the hell did we have to rent these things anyway? I hate them,” Dean said, adjusting his bow tie in the motel room mirror with an irritated look on his face. He grimaced at the sorry look of the tie before giving up and plopping down on one of the beds.

   “I kinda like it. It’s a nice change from jeans and plaid,” Sam called from the bathroom. He was combing through his hair in his shirt sleeves, suspenders hanging limp on either side of his legs. You huffed and crossed your arms, looking at both of them with a look of vexation on your face.

   “At least you two get to wear pants. I can hardly move in this thing. And these shoes? I won’t be able to walk in these let alone dance. Why, of all things, did this demon decide to host a Halloween masquerade ball? I mean seriously?” you said, taking a seat by the door.

   “Well, the guy he’s possessing always hosts an annual All Hallows Eve Ball. Gotta keep up appearances, right?” Sam responded, leaving the bathroom and flicking the light off. He stopped short when he saw you and an odd smile came over his features. “Wow, Y/N, you look amazing.” You looked up at him, alarmed by his sudden statement.

   “Um, thanks. You look nice too,” you responded politely. In truth, he really did look quite nice. Both of them did, even Dean with his poorly tied bow tie.

   “Sam, can you help me with this thing?” Dean asked, standing up. Sam chuckled and nodded.

   “Yeah, come here,” he said, reaching out to retie Dean’s bow tie. He quickly had it redone in no time and it looked amazing. Dean smiled widely.

   “Thanks Sammy. Hey, check it out. I could be James Bond,” Dean said with that stupid grin of his. He struck a pose and you couldn’t help but smile as well at his silliness.

   “Mr. Bond, did you manage to snag us some invitations?” you asked.

   “You bet I did. They’re over there on the nightstand,” he said, pointing. Sam walked over and grabbed them.

   “Only two?” Sam asked.

   “Hey, that was all I could get. These weren’t easy to come by,” Dean replied, adjusting his jacket.

   “But there’s three of us,” you said, standing up and moving to Sam to look at the neat little envelopes. Dean chuckled.

   “You’re gonna be my date tonight, sweetheart,” he said with a wink. You rolled your eyes.

   “Do I have to?” A look of mock hurt came over his face.

   “I’m offended that you don’t wanna go with me. I can be quite the gentleman, you know,” he said, taking your hand and pressing his lips softly to the top of it. You rolled your eyes again, but with a smile this time.

   “Fine. Though my dress would go better with Sam’s tux,” you said, taking your hand back.

   “We’re all wearing black, Y/N.”

   “Also, when I wear these heels, I’m just as tall as you are.”

   “No you’re not. Stop making excuses. You’re gonna be my date because Sam here has a little snooping to do. I’m the charismatic one, so I have to stay in the main hall and keep our host distracted,” Dean said. You smiled widely.

   “I’m only teasing,” you said, giving his cheek a quick peck. “Now, are you two ready? Just waiting around is doing nothing for my nerves.”

   “Yeah, just a minute,” Sam said, sliding his suspenders up over his shoulders and grabbing his jacket from the bed. Dean grabbed his mask and moved to the mirror, tying it neatly behind his head.

   “Look, I’m Batman,” he said with a cheeky smile. He was, in fact, Batman. The [mask](https://img1.etsystatic.com/023/0/8152687/il_570xN.495592013_216e.jpg) he wore was gold and shaped much like the Dark Knight’s. He grabbed yours as well and handed it to you. You placed it on your face and admired yourself in the mirror next to him. Your [mask](http://img0.etsystatic.com/il_430xN.54203880.jpg) was gold as well with a horn in the center of the forehead like a unicorn’s horn.

   “Would you tie it for me?” you asked. Dean moved behind you and tied the mask neatly around your head and hair. He stood behind you, looking at the two of you in the mirror.“Look how great we look,” you said with a smile.  
   “I guess this tuxedo ain’t half bad,” Dean replied, smiling too. Sam came to join you two in the mirror, his own mask in place. He wore a black [mask](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/03/26/2f/03262f0a8618ff885d24616f4ed140e8.jpg) with golden antlers sprouting from the top.

   “We don’t look half bad,” he said, smiling as well. For a moment, you all stood there together and as you did, you caught Sam’s eye in the mirror. He quickly looked away and you felt a small blush crawl onto your cheeks. You were grateful for the mask that hid your face.

   “Well, we should be going, shouldn’t we? Don’t want to be late,” you said, breaking the silence and moving to the door. You picked up your clutch and evening gloves, pulling them on swiftly. You turned to the boys and grabbed the door handle, opening it. “Shall we?”

   “Ladies first,” Dean said, looking over at Sam. Even with his mask on, you could see how exasperated he looked. Dean chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes and walked through the door. You stepped out in front of Dean, the door almost hitting him in the face. You smirked and picked up your dress, your heels clicking against the concrete outside the motel room. You slid into the back seat of the Impala, your dress puffing out around you. Dean hopped into the driver’s seat and Sam slid in beside him on the passenger side. Soon, the three of you were on the road and on your way to the ball. You were nervous as all hell.

 

   Dean cut the engine just outside the large building and the three of you stared at the place in awe. It was much larger than you would have thought, but perfect for a ball such as this. You gripped your invitation and clutch firmly in your hands as you grew more and more anxious. Sam was out of the car first, opening the door for you and offering you a hand. You took it gladly as you shimmied off the seat and stepped out onto the gravel driveway. “I don’t know if I can do this,” you said to Sam. He looked down at you with a reassuring smile.

   “You’ll be fine,” he said. You tried your best to smile convincingly.

   “I’d feel a whole lot better if I wasn’t stuck with Dean for the whole night.” He laughed.

   “He knows what he’s doing.”

   “I know, I know. It’s just that I’d feel safer if you had my back, too,” you replied, looking up at him. He had a somewhat weird look on his face again. You stopped. “Hey, you okay?” He coughed a bit and looked away from you.

   “Yeah, I’m fine.” You stared at him a bit before Dean came over. He clasped you both on the shoulder.

   “You kids ready?” You rolled your eyes and moved from under his touch.

   “Shut up,” you said playfully, hooking your arm with his. “Who are we tonight?”

   “Mr. and Mrs. Michael Hammerly.”

   “How convenient. Seems I’m stuck with you.”

   “Yup. Now, come on. I wanna get out of this thing as soon as I can,” Dean said, leading you up the stairs to the door. Sam followed closely behind you. You glanced back at him, but he didn’t meet your gaze. He appeared to be preoccupied with something. You shrugged it off. He was probably just focused on the plan. Nothing to worry about. As you approached the open door, you could hear music tinkling from within. A man extended a hand for your invitation, which you handed over with a smile. You felt as if everyone was watching you. Of course, you were just being paranoid. No one here had any reason to suspect you were anyone other than Olivia Hammerly. You and Dean breezed past the man and entered the main hall. It was filled with people dancing, chatting, and drinking. A small string band was off to one corner, playing some classical piece you didn’t recognize. Dean frowned in disgust. “I hate this stuff,” he said, pulling at his tie and collar. You elbowed him.

   “Oh calm down. It’s not that bad. And besides, it’s waaay better than half of the stuff in your music collection,” you said with a teasing smile. He looked over at you, his jaw dropped in horror.

   “How could you say that?” he said. You laughed.

   “I’m only teasing. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Dean straightened up a bit at that.

   “Shut up.” You smiled and leaned your head on his shoulder.

   “Come on, let’s go mingle. We gotta find our dear host.” With that, you pulled Dean along with you out into the throng of people.

 

   You two were able to procure glasses of champagne easily enough and Dean had found a server walking around with hors d’eouvres and was stuffing his face when you spotted Mr. Alexander Gallagher, host and demon-possessed man. You’d seen his picture in the paper next to an article about the famed Halloween ball, so you were sure it was him. Your eyes scanned the room looking for Sam and, eventually, you found him in the see of masked faces my a door on the opposite side of the room. He gave you some bizarre hand sign to signal that the plan was still a go. You signed something back and turned to Dean, who was walking over to you with at least ten different appetizers in his hands. “Hey, do you want one of these? These ones over here are pretty good, but I don’t think you’ll like these. You like seafood? Because this one’s got crab in it and-” You put a hand to his lips to shush him.

   “I’m fine, Dean, thanks. Sam’s in position and gave me the go-ahead. Are you gonna be good on your own?” He nodded and you sighed, removing your hand. “Okay, good. Alright. Here I go,” you said, taking a deep breath and turning on your heel and making a beeline for Mr. Gallagher. He was chatting with a few people and being terribly charismatic from what you could tell. Your plan, as the three of you had discussed, was to lead him off to one of the rooms that branched off from the festivities, trap him, and exorcise him on the spot. From what you and Sam had dug up on the man pre-possession, he was quite the ladies’ man and was known well for it. It had been Dean’s idea to use you as bait. You’d grumbled about always being bait, but you saw his point; if there was one way you were going to lead his man off, it was with a pretty face and excessive cleavage. Though you were in short supply of both (Dean didn’t think so), you agreed to it. You could feel your heartbeat speed up in your chest as you approached the merry crowd. He had just finished up a joke and they were all roaring with laughter. You joined in as smoothly as possible and soon were in the conversation. As the small group chatted, you did your best to look over at him often, but not too often as that would be too obvious. You told a few jokes of your own and everyone seemed to find you charming, which was an added bonus. Eventually, the crowd began to dwindle until it was just you and Mr. Gallagher. He eyed you up and down in a very unsubtle way.  
   “My, my. Don’t you look stunning tonight,” he said with a cheeky grin. You smiled back, looking down to the ground bashfully.

   “Why thank you, Mr. Gallagher,” you replied.

   “Please, call me Alex.” You chuckled.

   “Alex.”

   “And what may I call you?” he asked, taking your hand in his. You resisted the urge to withdraw it from his grasp.

   “Oh, I don’t think my name is really necessary.”

   “Please. It would be rude of me not to call you by your name.”

   “Harper. My name is Harper,” you said, giving him a fake name. He brought your hand to his lips with a smile.

   “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Miss Harper,” he replied, straightening up again and releasing your hand. Your skin was crawling where his lips had touched and you smiled at him pleasantly, hoping that would hide your utter disgust.

   “Alex, I don’t mean to be forward, but do you think it’d be possible for us to chat somewhere…less crowded? One on one conversations are always ruined by noisy rooms and I’d hate for that to happen.” The smirk he had on his face made your stomach heave.

   “Why certainly, Miss Harper. I, too, love one on one conversations. It’s quite a hobby of mine.” You both shared a laugh even though you’d rather jump off a cliff than be alone in a room with him. “Follow me.” He held out his arm and you took it as he started leading you to the opposite side of the room, to the door Sam had presumably come out of. Your heart was racing in your chest as you neared your destination. Inconspicuously, you scanned the room for either of the boys, but they were nowhere in sight. This was a little worrying, but you had full faith in them, whether you could see them or not. They wouldn’t let you out of their sight with a job like this. As you approached the door, Alex reached out to open it and let you in first. You walked past him, letting go of his arm and walking to the back of the room, eyeing the Devil’s Trap Sam had skillfully chalked onto the ceiling of the room. You rolled your eyes upon seeing it, asking yourself why he had decided to put it on the ceiling of all places when there was a perfectly good rug to have hidden it on the ground. Alex soon entered the room and locked the door behind the two of you. He turned and smiled your way, coming toward you. “So, my dear, what would you like to talk about now that we’re alone?” he asked, starting to take off his mask. You followed suit, turning around and watching him inch closer and closer to the trap. You smiled pleasantly, setting your mask down on a side table in the little study.

   “Well, to be honest, I hadn’t hoped to do much talking. I had…something else in mind.” He set his mask down as well and flashed you the perviest smile you’d every seen.

   “They always do. I’m glad to see you’re no exception. But, uh…I’m sorry to disappoint,” he said. Your stomach dropped and you couldn’t help the look that came over your face as his eyes flicked black. He chuckled and his eyes went back to their original color. “I wasn’t exactly planning on bedding a hunter tonight. More beheading,” he said in an amused tone. You stiffened. “Oh, now, don’t get so defensive. That’s no fun. No, go back to flirting with me, I liked that better.” He paused and waited but you remained silent. “No? Well alright then. I guess we can skip right to the main event!” he said gleefully, rubbing his hands together and walking toward you. With another two steps he would have been inside the ring and helpless…but he never got that far. He stop right at the line and looked up, a playful smile on his face. “Oh, come on. Did you really think it was going to be that easy? I’m not some newbie demon. I’ve been around. And your little Devil’s Trap was a pitiful way to try and catch me. Oh! And guess what? You’re aaaall alone with me with nothing. Not so much fun now, huh? But don’t worry; for this little stunt, I’m gonna make you scream,” he said, his voice getting dangerously dark. Honestly, you were scared out of your mind. You had no idea where Sam or Dean were and you had no backup plan. Defenseless was an understatement at this point. You slowly started to back up, keeping your eyes on him. He raised a hand and suddenly you were against the bookcase some feet away, your body slamming into the shelves. You feel to the ground gasping for breath as books toppled onto you, your head pounding and your arm possibly fractured if not broken. He stepped around the Devil’s Trap arrogantly and made his way towards you, a fiendish grin spread on his lips. You attempted to stand but he only flung his hand in your direction, sending you flying to the right and hitting into furniture and display cases. Broken glass was everywhere and you were sure that if your arm wasn’t broken before, it was now. You could hardly move but you pulled yourself up and leaned heavily on an upturned side table with a defiant look, dress torn and cuts up and down your exposed skin. He was about to fling you again when the door to the room burst open. Alex whirled around and was greeted by Sam. He looked to you and you could see the rage building up within him as he looked back at the other man, who had lost some of his resolve when confronted with the younger Winchester who was holding Ruby’s knife. He backed up a bit until he thought he was was a safe distance from Sam before smirking and waggling his eyebrows at him. “You wouldn’t want to hurt this pretty little meat suit, would you? I think not. Now, stay where you are, or she goes first,” he said, his tone still light and playful. Sam took a step forward. Alex stepped back, his hand pointed at you. “I mean it, Sammy. I’ll kill her. Right now. And it’ll be all your fault. Don’t take another step or the girl is finished.” Sam smirked and stepped forward. With his outstretched hand, Alex made a swiping motion in your direction, but nothing happened. He did it again, and still nothing. He looked from Sam, to you, and back to Sam in a panic.

   “So, uh, what were you gonna do exactly?” he asked in a cocky manner. The demon was at a lost for words as he stood dumbfounded. “This is what we call a Devil’s Trap,” Sam said, walking closer and lifting the rug up, revealing the white markings on the floor. “And this is what we call an exorcism.” And with that, he began chanting the Latin words and within seconds, the demon was gone, banished to Hell once more. You looked on for only a few short moments before swaying and collapsing on the floor. Sam rushed over to you, kneeling beside you and scooping you up into his arms. You winced and cried out as he picked you up, every bone in your body feeling as if it were going to break. “Hey, Y/N, you’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you,” he said in a worried voice. You looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

   “Sam…” you said softly, a small smile on your lips. He smiled down at you, too as you tucked your head into his chest. Everything from that moment on was a garbled mess of partial memories and choppy speech. Eventually, after passing in and out of consciousness, you arrived at the hospital and were admitted immediately. You were so out of it, you hardly remembered a thing when you finally woke up the next morning, covered in gauze and bandages. Among the bumps, bruises, and cuts, you had a broken arm and a couple miscellaneous fractures. Sam was at your bedside when you woke up, still in his tux and asleep, his mouth handing open. You smiled and tried to sit up in your bed, but you had a terrible time since you were in so much pain. The rusting around in your bed woke Sam and he immediately came to your aid.

   “Whoa, take it easy! Don’t move too fast, okay? You got really beat up last night,” he said, fixing the pillows behind your back.

   “Okay, so what the hell happened after you exorcised that bastard?” you asked. Sam pulled his chair closer to your bed and sat down, sighing.

   “Alright, well, before I get to the aftermath of all that, let me tell you what happened before. Dean and I saw you go into the study with Gallagher and we waited a few minutes, figuring you’d handle yourself just fine. After awhile, I knew something was up, so I went to the door and tried to open it, but the son of a bitch had locked it behind him. We had to improvise on getting everyone out of the building in case anything went down, so Dean kinda started a small fire in the ladies’ restroom. Don’t ask me how; all I know is that he did it,” Sam said. You smiled widely and laughed, even though it hurt.

   “So what happened next?”

   “Well, while he was off ushering everyone out of there, I was trying to get the door open. I tried picking the lock, but that was taking too long, so I kicked it down. Then you know what happened to him. I quickly got you out of there and sent Dean in to get Gallagher and I think he set that room on fire, too. To my understanding, the place got pretty damaged but Mr. Gallagher was awfully grateful for exorcising that demon that he couldn’t care less. Then we took you to the hospital and here we are,” he said with a small smile.

   “I see. Pretty eventful night then, huh?”

   “Yeah, you could say that.” You both laughed. The room was quiet for a moment before you spoke again.

   “Sam?”

   “Yeah?”

   “Thanks for saving me when you did. If you hadn’t broken down the door at that exact time, I’d be dead.” He looked up at you, his face unreadable.  
   “Yeah, don’t mention it,” he said quietly. There was something he wasn’t telling you, that you were sure of. You sat in silence for a bit longer before you broke it, unable to bear it anymore.

   “Sam, what’s the matter?”

   “What?”

   “You’re acting all weird. I mean, you are a little weird, I’ll give you that, but you’re not acting like you right now. Look, whatever is troubling you, you can tell me. I’m not gonna tease you about it like Dean would and I’ll listen. You can tell me anything.” He didn’t meet your eyes as he spoke.

   “To be honest, I was really worried about you. I mean  _really_  worried about you. When you collapsed last night, I thought you might not make it. And honestly, that scared me a whole hell of a lot more than anything we’ve ever hunted. I don’t know why, but the thought of losing you is so unthinkable.” He paused for a moment, waiting for you to say something. When you didn’t, he stood up. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you with this crap. You need to get better and me selfishly confessing all my problems to you isn’t gonna help with the healing process,” he said, beginning to walk away. You reached out to him as he turned, hurting yourself in the process. You held back a wince of pain and you grabbed his hand.

   “Hey…” you said, tugging him back. He still didn’t look at you. “Don’t leave, okay? You’re not being selfish. You’re not being a burden. You’re being human and…when you care about another person, you worry about them all the time, especially when they get seriously hurt. Stay with me. Please. I don’t want you to go.” He stood there a while, not moving, but not letting go of your hand. Eventually, he broke the silence.

   “Okay,” he said in a half whisper before he sat down again in his chair. He kept a firm hold of your hand the whole time, though he said nothing. You smiled.

   “Hey, Sam?”

   “Yeah?”

   “I love you.”

 

   A few weeks later, you were sitting in the bunker flipping through a book, your bum arm resting on the top of the couch. You didn’t hear him enter, but you felt his hands on either side of your face as he tilted your head back and placed a soft, playful kiss on your lips. “I’ve got you something,” he said, letting go of your head and putting his hands behind his back. You peered up at him, a smile on your face.

   “What is it?”

   “Close your eyes.” You did as he said and in a moment you felt something cover your face. You wore a quizzical expression as he straightened your head and tied it at the back. “Don’t open them just yet.”

   “Well hurry up then!” you said.

   “Okay, now.” Your eyes fluttered open and in front of you, Sam held a hand mirror which showed your reflection. Your smiled widened.

   “How long have you had this?” you asked, admiring the golden unicorn mask in the mirror.

   “A few weeks. I grabbed it that night before carrying you out. I figured you might want to have it.”

   “Oh my God! You’ve kept it from me that long? Sam Winchester, you are something else,” you said as you pulled him down for another kiss, being careful not to poke his eye out with the horn.


End file.
